il ritorno del male
by Garrick
Summary: la mia fic(partecipa al torneo di hikari88)


IL RITORNO DEL MALE  
autori: Garrick (io) con il "copyright" dei digimon e dei personaggi di Inv, Evin e Chibi  
  
N.B. ho incluso un elemento di digievoluzione da Tamers ed alcuni digimon da frontier  
Capitolo 1: strani eventi a Digiworld  
  
Domenica 5 febbraio 2003  
Tokyo  
Casa Koushiro  
Stanza di Izzy  
Ore 22.30  
Izzy: a dormire domani ho una verifica.  
Il computer inizia a fare stranezze (si accende, si spegne, emette suoni strani ecc.)  
Oh oh, questo non preannuncia niente di buono!  
Izzy prende il suo laptop  
Come temevo! Guai a Digiworld, una fonte di tenebra in movimento?  
Presto devo chiamare Tai!  
Casa di Tai  
Tai al telefono: mi hai svegliato yawn che c'è Izzy?  
Dopo la spiegazione  
Oh cavolo arrivo ! prendo Kari e siamo subito da te  
Convinta Kari a venire   
In strada  
Izzy:Usiamo il mio computer per arrivare a digiworld, presto!  
  
A Digiworld  
  
Izzy:Dovremmo essere a cento metri dalla fonte di tenebre  
Andiamogli incontro  
Ma fu la sorgete di tenebre a trovare loro  
Era un ragazzo sui 13anni avvolto in un mantello con cappuccio marrone, incappucciato  
???????: digiprescelti presumo non abbiate paura, non voglio combattervi,  
anzi vi dovrei vedere tutti insieme  
Tai:ma sulla terra è notte  
???????: volete che vada io a prenderli?  
Kari : NO NO NO! Andiamo noi  
  
Radunati tutti  
  
Momento delle presentazioni  
???????:Mi chiamo Garrick  
Izzy: sei un umano vero?  
Garrick: umano? Ah ah ah ho abbandonato la mia natura umana molto tempo fa, ora sono qualcosa di diverso(nd autore grazie medivh!, chi ha orecchie per intendere intenda)  
Vi devo dare qualcosa  
Voce: mi spiace ma non darai un bel niente!  
  
Digi-analizer  
  
Caosmon  
  
Digimon demone  
Lv mega  
Tipo Virus   
Tecnica  
Raggio maligno , falange oscura  
  
Tutti tranne Garrick: oh oh!  
Garrick:Uffa che scocciatura!  
Tira fuori una No-Dachi*, e dietro a lui arriva un digimon rettile con una lama da polso, uno scudo tondo ed un elmo chiuso addosso  
  
Digi -analizer  
Blademon  
Digimon rettile  
  
Tipo antivirus  
Tecnica Squarcio  
Lv intermedio  
Garrick: tempo di andare  
  
La No-Dachi emette un bagliore  
  
Blademon MEGADIGIEVOLVE!  
  
Pureknightmon,  
  
Pureknightmon Divine Mode!  
  
Digi-Analizer  
  
Pureknightmon   
  
Digimon guerriero  
Tipo anti-virus  
Lv mega  
Tecnica : lama finale  
  
Divine mode  
Tecniche: Lama Suprema e Fiamma del Purgatorio  
Tipo: digimon angelo  
Garrick però non si vedeva più  
Pureknightmon Divine mode :FIAMMA DEL PURGATORIO!  
  
Caosmon NOOOOOOO!  
Distrutto in un colpo solo!  
Dalla luce di digievoluzione usci non solo Blademon ma anche Garrick!  
  
*No-Dachi: l'equivalente giapponese dello spadone a 2 mani occidentale  
  
  
Capitolo 2 Garrick, cuore di pietra  
  
Tutti: ma che tipo di digievoluzione è?  
Garrick: tipo bio  
Izzy: bio?!  
Garrick: si, il digiprescelto si fonde col digimon per arrivare al livello finale, un assetto che è l'apoteosi del sentimento che lega voi e vostri digimon  
Le digipietre sono senza energia, dovete recarvi nel luogo dove le digipietre sono state create   
E re energizzarle affrontando una prova legata al vostro sentimento  
tutti tranne Tai, Matt e Davis: i nostrti digimon non riescono ad arrivare al lvello mega!  
Garrick: dannazione!  
Garrick volge la No-Dachi al cielo e questa emette una luce  
Garrick: ora potete raggiungerlo sempre senza problemi  
Tutti: ma perché dobbiamo fare una cosa del genere?  
Garrick: Apokalimon è tornato più forte di prima! i suoi digimon demone stanno devastando le regioni orientali di digiworld, va fermato ORA  
Faremmo meglio a metterci in marcia da SUBITO  
Tutti: e i nostri genitori? Saranno preoccupati se non ci trovano domani  
Garrick: no problem la distorsione temporale di digiworld è stata ripristinata con il ritorno di Apokalimon, 2 ore sulla terra equivale ad una mezzagiornata qui  
Matt: non abbiamo scusanti  
Garrick: bene, muoviamoci  
Il gruppo si mette in cammino e come di classico Tai e Matt provarono a fare la corte a Sora  
e Davis a Kari  
Garrick si gira: fareste meglio a non perdere tempo in queste quisquilie  
Tai, e Matt : quisquilie? l'amore è una quisquilia?  
Garrick: non fa altro che portare dolore  
Matt: ma anche gioie!  
Garrick: sono molto meno numerose dei dolori ed è per questo che ho soppresso questo sentimento molto tempo fa  
Tai e Matt: Gulp ma come è possibile sopprimere un sentimento completamente?  
Garrick: basta volerlo, ma ora basta con le domande, in marcia!  
  
Capitolo 3: viaggio periglioso  
  
  
Garrick Dobbiamo attraversare la foresta degli Otamamon e dei Gekomon, quindi prendere per il monte panorama e quindi la savana meccanica per raggiungere i settori a nord di digiworld   
Izzy: nord? Ma non dovevamo andare ad est?  
Garrick è la via più sicura, perche andare direttamente ad est sarebbe morte certa  
Izzy: capisco  
Arrivano alla foresta degli Otamanom e Gekomon,   
Garrick: sembra che la foresta stia... morendo!  
Palmon: guardate gli alberi, sembra che il male gli abbia corrotti in profondità guardate come sono contorti!  
Garrick: dobbiamo trovare la sorgente di questo male prima che la foresta venga corrota in modo irreversibile.  
???????: cercate me?  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
  
Darkrosemon  
lvello mega  
tipo virus  
digimon natura oscuro  
tecniche: frusta contorta, infierire  
  
Mimi: devi essre tu che hai corrotto la foresta!  
Darkrosemon: ma voi non riuscirete a porvi rimedio  
Mimi: lo vedremo, Palmon!  
Palmon: con piacere  
  
PALMON MEGA DIGIEVOLVE!  
  
  
Rosemon  
  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
  
Rosemon  
lvello mega  
digimon natura  
tecniche: frusta di spine, lancia della rosa  
  
Darkrosemon: ecosi saresti la mia versione "luminosa", beh non mi fermerai  
FRUSTA CONTORTA!  
l'attacco colpisce in pieno Rosemon che però si rialza subito  
Rosemon: ci vuole ben altro per fermarmi, LANCIA DELLA ROSA!  
L'attacco infilza Darkrosemon in pieno  
Darkrosemon: daaah arrg!  
Garrick: guardate! la foresta ritorna normale!  
intanto la giornata volge al termine  
Veemon: è quasi notte non possiamo viaggiare di più oggi!   
Garrick:hai ragione, è meglio accamparsi per la notte, i Digimon Demone sono più potenti di notte, è necessario inoltre fare dei turni di guardia per evitare che qualche nemico   
ci sorprenda nel sonno, vado un'attimo a fare legna e spazio per l'accampamento  
Garrick si allontana un'attimo taglindo come una motosega tutti gli alberi che incontra, tornado mezzora dopo con più legno di un segheria in piena attivita!  
Garrick: ecco il legno usiamone poco stasera il resto lo mettiamo da parte: quando saremo a nord non sara facile trovare qualcosa di incendiabile  
Tutti: ma non abbiamo sacchi a pelo ne coperte come facciamo?  
Garrick: andateveli aprendere nel mondo reale ce una TV-digivarco qui vicino, tanto sulla terra è passata solo un ora a causa della distorsione temporale, io no ho problemi a dormire per terra  
TK: lo fai facile tu   
Garrick: se volete dormire per terra fate pure io non vi obbligo ad andarvi a prendere i sacchi a pelo  
recuperati i sacchi a pelo e molti viveri da casa propria o dalle piante di Digiworld (Garrick non ama fare lo scroccone)  
davanti al bivacco  
Tai: ma non hai qualcuno nel mondo reale?  
Garrick: nel mondo reale sono considerato morto caduto da un ponte in un fiume, corpo mai ritrovato, e sarei morto davvero se nono si fosse aperto un digivarco propio dove stavo cadendo,  
ora mi sono autoimposto di proteggere digiworld da ogni avversità   
Izzy: ma perchè emetti tenebre?  
Garrick: sarà la troppa vicinanza ai Digimon Demone e Evil, ne ho uccisi tantissimi  
Tai: e i luoghi dove energizzare le digipietre dove sono?  
Garrick: sono per la strada, non temete, tutti affronterete le prove, ora a dormire domani sara una giornata dura  
un nuovo giorno sorge a digiworld  
Garrick: dormono come marmotte, lasciamoli dormire ancora un po, tra poco raggiungeremo il santuario del coraggio  
Garrick si siede ricordando il passato, ricordando la caduta dal ponte, la gente in lacrime quando all'improvviso un portale a pelo dell'acqua e quindi l'incontro con Blademon il ritrovamento dell'armatura e della spada  
se tornasse ora nel mondo reale forse ritroverebbe la pace e il tormento che lo accompagna da sempre da quando è arrivato a Digiworld cesserebbe. piccole, calde lacrime scendono sul suo volto al ricordo della sua familia  
che però si asciuga subito  
Davis e Veemon: yawn che dormita  
Garrick: ben svegliati Veemon e Davis, la strada è lunga, spero abbiate energie sufficienti, comunque alla città potremo fare rifornimento, sopratutto di abiti pesanti per affronatare il nord di Digiworld  
Davis: ma non abbiamo un soldo!  
Garrick: vendremo un po del nostro legno, ho scelto gli alberi migliori apposta per questo ieri sera  
Davis: capisco  
TUMP TUMP TUMP TUMP  
  
Garrick:oh no i Dark andromon di Apokalimon  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
  
Dark Andromon  
  
tipo virus  
  
livello evoluto  
  
tecniche  
  
spada a spirale oscura, missili piraha oscuri   
  
Garrick: STATE GIU!, li potrei eliminare tutti con un colpo solo ma questo farebbe capire ad apokalimon che siamo qui e questo NON DEVE ACCADERE  
Davis: si dirigono verso la città dei Gekomon  
Garrick: dannazione!  
Tai: chi è che batte come un tamburo  
Garrick: oh dannazione per fortuna sei sveglio, sveglia gli altri, c'è da rompere un assedio!  
Joe: rompere un'assedio?  
Garrick: si, è tempo di muoversi, forza!  
I digimon: non c'è tempo, digievolviamo!  
  
Agumon  
Gabumon  
Piomon  
Palmon  
Patamon  
Gatomon  
Gomamon  
Tentomon  
Veemon  
Hawkmon  
Armadillomon  
Wormmon  
  
MEGADIGIEVOLVE  
  
Blademon BIODIGIEVOLVE!  
  
Wargreymon  
Metalgarurumon  
Phoenixmon  
Rosemon  
Seraphimon  
Ophanimon (ndautore questo digimon angelo è la versione femminile di seraphimon che appare nella serie4, mi sembrava più logico mettere ophanimon che magnadramon)  
Neozudomon( questa lo inventata io ed è meglio di marine angemon)  
Herculeskabuterimon  
Imperialdramon  
Valkiriemon  
Vikemon  
GrandKuwagamon  
  
Pureknightmon  
Pureknightmon Divine Mode  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
Phoenixmon  
digimon uccello  
livello mega  
tipo antivirus  
tecniche: fiamme della fenice  
  
Seraphimon  
digimon angelo  
tipo antivirus  
livello mega  
Tecniche: settimo cielo, testamento  
  
Ophanimon  
digimon angelo  
tipo antivirus  
livello mega  
Tecnica: Lancia dell'Eden, cristallo del Sefirot  
  
NeoZudomon  
Digimon acquatico  
tipo antivirus  
livello mega  
tecniche: tempesta marina, tsunami  
  
HerkulesKabuterimon  
Digimon insetto  
tipo antivirus  
livello mega  
tecnica: megaelettroshock  
  
Valkyrimon  
digimon guerriero  
tipo antivirus  
livello mega  
Tecniche: Spada di Fenrir  
  
Vikemon  
digimon guerriero  
tipo antivirus  
Tecniche: ascia del vichingo, bora artica  
  
Grandkuwagamon  
digimon insetto  
tipo virus  
tecniche: scissore dimensionale  
  
Le forze d'assedio erano imponenti  
ci saranno stati almeno 2000 darkandromon ad assediare la città  
ma basto una solo tecnica di ciascun digimon per annientare tutto  
Pureknightmon Divine Mode(dm): fiamma del purgatorio!  
Wargreymon: forza solare!  
Metalgarurumon: siluri congelanti!  
Phoenixmon: fiamme della fenice!  
Seraphimon: testamento!  
Ophanimon: lancia dell'eden!  
Rosemon: frusta di spine!  
Neozudomon: Tsunami!  
HerkulesKabuterimon:megaelettroshock  
Valkyrimon: spada di fenrir!  
Vikemon: bora artica!  
Grandkuwagamon:scissore dimensionale!  
Imperialdramon: Arpione Laser!  
Sora: dio mio!  
Mimi: che massacro!  
Pureknightmon (dm): ce ne saranno di più grossi, dovrete farci il callo, ora entriamo in città  
Dentro la città  
Gekomon: la citta vi è grata per aver rotto l'assedio, prendete qualunque cosa abbiate bisogno od usate qualunque servizio vogliate  
Garrick: allora vorremmo dei vestiti pesanti per il nord e vorremmo allogiare in una locanda  
Gekomon: seguitemi  
Garrick (sotto voce): io non abuserei della gratitudine dei gekomon, non vorrei farmi nemici fra coloro che voglio difendere  
Tai(sotto voce) : concordo ma ora riposiamo  
Garrick: tai, ti devo parlare in privato, quel vicolo va bene  
Tai: qualcosa di importante?  
Garrick: sì, appena 2 km a ovest della città c'è il santuario del coraggio, preparati  
Tai: glom! di già?  
Garrick: si, la prova sara collegata al tuo elemento, ma ora a riposare, domani sara una giornata dura per te, recupera più forze possibili  
L'indomani  
Garrick: bene ragazzi è tempo di rimetterci in marcia  
dopo un paio di Km a ovest  
giungono in vista di una grotta  
  
CAPITOLO 4: la prova del coraggio  
Agumon: Tai, guarda! il simbolo della tua digipietra è inciso sulla parete d'entrata della grotta  
Tai: la mia prova sta per iniziare  
Garrick: devi arrivare dall'altra parte della grotta, ricorda tutto è un illusione, ma sara difficile credere che sia falso  
Garrick: solo Tai può entrare, nemmeno tu, Agumon puoi seguirlo, la prova del coraggio va affrontata da soli  
Tai entra nella grotta e una volta dentro nessuno da fuori lo vede più  
dentro la grotta  
Tai: non sembra niente di pericoloso spero  
Tai fa un paio di passi poi si arresta come bloccato da una misteriosa forza  
Tai che diavolo? ho le allucinazioni spero!  
Tai vede i sui peggiori incubi: Sora che va con Matt, lui che viene odiato dai suoi genitori e da sua sorella, Agumon che muore ed intanto spuntano fiamme ai suoi piedi che li bruciano ma non feriscono realmente  
Tai: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH, no devo continuare se voglio davvero proteggere digiworld  
un raggio rosso lo colpisce in pieno dall'alto  
voce: congratulazioni Tai, supremo digiprescelto del coraggio, hai superato la prova, la digievoluzione finale è accessibile a te, ora il tuo digimon verra portao qui ed insieme affronterete il guardiano del fuoco,   
solo cosi la prova sara completa, quelle scale portano alla tana del guardiano  
Agumon:?! come sono arrivato qui?  
Tai: sei qui per aiurtarmi come io sono qui per aiutare te, dobbiamo battere il guardiano del fuoco, ora la matrix digievoluzione è possibile  
Agumon: bene! andiamo allora  
i due si incamminano per le scale  
  
Gardiano del fuoco: cosi vuoi sfidarmi, bene digiprescelto del coraggio, ma non ti faro sconti per sei solo un ragazzo! io sono Acient Greymon il patriaca dei digidraghi!  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
Acient Greymon  
lvello mega  
digidrago  
tipo antivirus  
tecniche: Fiammata Omega, Tornado distruttore  
  
  
Agumon: non lasciamoci intimidire!  
Tai: digievolviamo Agumon!  
  
Agumon BIODIGIEVOLVE  
  
wargreymon  
Wargreymon, ASSAULT mode!  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
wargreymon assault mode  
lvello mega  
digidrago  
tipo antivirus  
tecniche: antigrav, doffia falciata, forza solare  
  
Wargreymon in questo assetto sembrava pronto per un assalto pesante contro una fortezza nemica: aveva 2 cannoni sulle spalle, lame sugli stermina-dramon e la sua corazza si era irrobustita di molto  
Wargreymon (a.m.): RAAAAAAAAAARGHH! Forza solare!  
Acient greymon: patetico cucciolo, dovrai fare di più per sconfiggermi!  
Wargrymon (a.m.): Doppia falciata!  
Acient greymon: dovrai fare meglio di così per sconfiggermi mhpf  
Wargreymon (a.m.): l'hai voluto tu ANTIGRAV!  
L'attacco sbalzo Acient greymon e causò una nuvola di fumo che diradandosi  
Acient Greymon: ora mi hai fatto davvero arrabiare TORNADO DISTRUTTORE!  
Wargreymon (a.m.): WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA  
l'attacco avrebbe potuto atomizzare un digimon evoluto e wargreymon era messo piuttosto male  
Wargreymon (a.m.): AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!  
wargreymon (a.m.): anf anf anf quella parte del petto non è protetta for..se se riesco a colpirla riusciro a sconfiggerlo  
Acient greymon: aha ahahaha vuoi ancora combattere? scappa finche puoi!  
Wargrymon (a.m.): si è esposto, ANTI...GRAV!  
Acient greymon: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, hai superato la prova, sei degno della digipietra  
Acient Greymon si dissolse e Tai e Agumon vennero riportati fuori entrambi erano feriti molto gravemente  
Izzy: oh mio dio tai che è successo?  
Tai: la prova (sviene)  
Garrick: ben fatto Tai, dannazione è di nuovo il tramonto, e se tornassi anche io nel mondo reale? ma manco da un anno, no ritornero! e ora che ci penso ho anche dei conti da saldare là  
Garrick: orsu tutti nel mondo reale, vengo anche io, e speriamo che il digivarco mi recapiti dove voglio io  
Sora: torni nel mondo reale?  
Garrick: si, è meglio, avanti!  
dopo aver attraversato il digivarco Garrick si ritrova in quel di Torino, sua patria  
Garrick: casa... ehi ho ancora la ferraglia addosso!  
ripone la spada  
Garrick: ehi è sparito tutto, ma la spada la sento ancora, propio quello che ci voleva per evitare di rivelarmi alla gente nel mondo reale, torniamo a casa  
raggiunta casa sua  
Garrick: sono tornato dall'aldilà, ero troppo giovane per morire  
Stupore di tutta la famiglia per il ritorno di Garrick persino una sua foto grigia con un testamento albergava in camera sua che prontamente venne strappata dal medesimo  
  
Capitolo5: un nuovo guerriero  
A Digiworld parlare di situazioni stabili era e sarà sempre una grossissima utopia.  
Quella volta, però, l'aveva fatta grossa Apokalimon   
Il cielo azzurro ormai erano settimane che non si vedeva. L'ambente era ancora immutato, ma il cielo si era oscurato, come carico della negatività accumulata in un immemorabile lasso di tempo.  
L'orizzonte era costantemente squarciato da fulmini impressionanti, azzurri e molto ramificati. Tuttavia, non scaricavano mai la loro potenza a terra, sembrava che qualcosa glielo stesse impedendo.   
Malomyotismon la faceva da padrone. Ritornato all'opera dopo la grama sconfitta riportata contro i digiprescelti, si divertiva ora a seminare il panico tra i Digimon che credevano di aver ritrovato la pace.  
Ne avevano viste di situazioni disperate loro ed i digiprescelti, ma questa era senza dubbio la più drammatica.  
I Digimon malvagi spadroneggiavano.  
Tutto era grigio e senza speranza.  
Sull'orlo della distruzione.  
Garrick, però, non era certo stato a guardare, aiutato dai suoi nuovi compagni. Sebbene abitassero lontani, Internet li aveva uniti ed avevano potuto collaborare, insieme a tutti gli altri digiprescelti del mondo, nella disperata impresa di salvare nuovamente il mondo digitale.  
Tutti i digimentals, con grande stupore di TK, Kari, e soci, erano spariti, come se qualcuno li avesse rubati. Più tardi avrebbero scoperto che Gennai li stava riproducendo in tantissime copie per consentirne l'uso anche ad altri digiprescelti.  
In quel momento, Garrick era in una situazione pressoché disperata. Si trovava al villaggio della rinascita (primary village), e cercava di difenderlo dall'ultimo, potentissimo attacco di un Malomyotismon.   
Sebbene il suo digimon disponesse di un potere immenso, era molto stanco per i combattimenti della giornata, e non riusciva a digievolvere più su del livello intermedio, una situazione disperata.  
Malomyotismon:AHAHAHAHA digiprescelto! Mi sono stancato adesso, morirai con il tuo digimon!.  
Garrick:Tsk, venderò cara la pelle bastardo!.  
Malomyotismon era stufo ed era sul punto di dare il colpo finale ai due, quando un boato potentissimo li distolse dal combattimento.  
Garrick:ma che diavolo???-  
Malomyotismon:e questo cosa sarebbe????-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-   
le nuvole in lontananza cominciarono a dividersi, come se qualcuno le stesse solcando.  
La spaccatura delle nuvole si allungava sempre di più, e si avvicinava. A terra si sollevò un vento pazzesco, e la terra cominciò a spaccarsi.  
Poi...  
?????:SFERA TERMONUCLEARE!- .  
Poi un sibilo assordante ed una sfera blu circondata da fulmini rossi colpi il suolo causando un'esplosione piuttosto potente.  
Malomyotismon e Sir erano stupefatti. Chi era?  
Quando il fumo si diradò, videro un enorme dinosauro, simile ad un dragone e ad un T-rex, rivestito da una pesantissima corazza piena di lanciamissili. Sul braccio destro aveva un ulteriore protezione fatta di titanio. Era dotato di due enormi ali metà da rettile e metà di metallo. I suoi occhi erano rossi ed assetati di sangue. Digrignava i denti e muoveva minacciosamente la coda.  
Il Digimon era cavalcato da un ragazzo. Era abbastanza alto, i capelli gli coprivano un occhio. Era vestito con abiti neri, portava un anello al dito e occhiali scuri.  
Il ragazzo parlò.  
???:Ehi Invadermon, guarda chi c'è! È Malomyotismon!!!!- esclamò euforicamente.  
????????:Uuhuhuh è vero, è proprio lui!!! - esclamò il digimon piuttosto eccitato.-  
Malomyotismon:Chi siete voi due eh?!.  
???:Mi presento subito- rispose il ragazzo, - io sono Inv, e lui è il mio Digimon, Invadermon.- Garrick li conosceva bene, ma non pensava che sarebbero arrivati in quel momento.  
Invadermon:Accidenti Inv, quello è un Mega, ma è proprio ridicolo. Ora regredisco e tu mi fai digievolvere con un digimentals, ok? Sennò spreco energie inutilmente!- disse Invadermon.  
Inv:Uh, vabbè, facciamo come vuoi tu….- rispose Inv rassegnato.  
Garrick era stupefatto. Ma allora Inv era proprio così arrogante come sembrava! Adesso voleva persino combattere un Mega con un livello armor!  
Invadermon regredì al suo stadio intermedio. Che sorpresa, non regredì davvero, diventò solo delle dimensioni di un intermedio e dotato di meno armi e corazza.   
Invadermon:te lo spiego subito- disse Invadermon - io non regredisco mai ad intermedio, preferisco allenarmi sforzandomi di rimanere al livello Campione, per questo ho inventato la Rookie Mode, una modalità in cui io sono sempre al livello campione, ma ho le dimensioni di un digimon di livello intermedio.-   
detto questo, Inv tirò fuori il suo D-3.  
  
Inv:uhm… quale vuoi Invadermon? Miracoli? Coraggio? Speranza? Amicizia? Amore?-   
  
Inv ce li aveva tutti! Era stato uno dei primi a beneficiare delle copie create da Gennai.  
  
Invadermon:uhm…. Oggi sono in vena di speranza! Ok Inv?-   
Inv:perfetto! E allora…. POTERE SUPREMO DELLE DIGIUOVA!- tuonò Inv.  
Invadermon armor digievolve…. MEGATONMON! IL CORNO DELLA SPERANZA!-  
  
Megatonmon si presentava come una sorta di rinoceronte dorato con un gran corno sulla testa.  
  
Megatonmon:CORNO PERFORATORE!-   
Ahahahah!! Ridicolo!- disse Malomyotismon respingendo l'attacco e colpendo Megatonmon gettandolo a diversi metri di distanza.  
Invadermon:Inv! L'avevo sottovalutato!- disse Megatonmon regredendo a Invadermon.  
Inv:Ecco! Lo sapevo! Parti sempre a fare il gasato e poi guarda come finisce!- lo rimproverò Inv per niente preoccupato.  
Inv:Vabbè ok, ho capito…. - aggiunse prendendo il digivice.  
INVADERMON IN FIGHTER MODE!.  
Il piccolo Invadermon Rookie tornò ad essere il gigantesco drago che era apparso.  
  
Malomyotismon:RIDICOLO di NUOVO!.  
  
Ma invadermon era molto incazzato, il suo sguardo era quello di uno che è pronto a distruggere qualsiasi cosa.  
  
Invadermon:PUGNO DEL GIUDIZIO!!!!!!!!!!- Fu velocissimo. L'impatto del pugno arrivò dopo il contatto con Malomyotismon, tale era la velocità del colpo.  
Accadde una cosa strana. Malomyotismon rimase fermo, con il pugno di Invadermon circondato di energia ancora appoggiato al suo corpo. Malomyotismon stava per ridere credendo che l'attacco non avesse avuto effetto. Ma allora Invadermon sorrise malvagiamente. Tutto ad un tratto Malomyotismon sentì tutto il colpo penetrarlo, e fu scaraventato a 250 metri di distanza, stampato su una rupe.  
Invadermon:un colpo ad effetto ritardato, figo no?.  
Invadermon:Adesso basta però,… ASSALTO MISSILISTICO!!!!!!-  
Centinaia di missili Stinger partirono da Invadermon e colpirono in pieno Malomyotismon.  
La salita al cielo di una polvere nera, indicò che il nemico era stato eliminato.  
  
Inv:CIAO SIR!!!!!  
Garrick: Inv, vecchio amico! saremmo morti senza il tuo intervento e Invadermon!  
Inv: sarà meglio trovare la sorgente del male al più presto  
L'indomani, da un'altra parte di Digiworld...  
  
capitolo6: lealtà e fiducia  
  
  
???:Wow, Dracomon, questo posto è spettrale, a me non sembra l'isola di File cioè, l'ultima volta che ci sono stato era tutto diverso…  
Dracomon: Lo so Chibi qui l'influenza di Apocalymon è molto forte. Ecco perché siamo venuti qui: se riusciamo a sconfiggere il digimon malvagio che controlla l'area potrebbe essere un duro colpo all'egemonia di Apocalymon.  
Chibi:Non so perché, ma tutto questo non mi convince   
I due si trovavano nella fitta giungla dell'isola di File. L'oscurità regnava in quel luogo, e il pericolo era in agguato da tutte le parti. Chibi non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma aveva una paura terribile. Dracomon, il suo digimon partner, camminava sicuro davanti a lui.  
  
Dopo un po'  
  
Chibi: Dracomon, io ho FAME non potremmo tornare a casa a rimandare il tutto a domani?;   
Dracomon: Oooooh, che lamentoso che sei rispose Dracomon. A un tratto, si fermò e tese l'orecchio Chibi, Non senti anche tu qualcosa?  
Chibi: Veramente no   
Dracomon:Sembrano i rumori di una battaglia… seguimi! e poi Dracomon corse via verso la fonte del suono.  
Chibi: Hey!! Dove vai?! Aspettamiiiiii!!! -  
  
Quando Chibi arrivò nel punto dove Dracomon si era fermato, si rese conto che quella era veramente una battaglia: una specie di rinoceronte dorato stava tentando di tener testa a un Dark Andromon, ma invano. Probabilmente il robot avrebbe avuto presto la meglio.  
Dracomon:Quello è il digimon malvagio che cerchiamo!!   
Chibi: Chi, il rinoceronte? - chiese il ragazzo.  
Dracomon Ma no!! Dark Andromon! - replicò il digimon, Guarda, quel Megatonmon appartiene a un digiprescelto! - e indicò un ragazzo biondo che si trovava vicino al rinoceronte dorato. - Presto, fammi digievolvere!!  
Chibi:OK… sbrighiamoci però, ho DAVVERO fame  
I due corsero a dare manforte al digiprescelto e al suo digimon.  
  
Chibi:Arrivano i rinforzi, amico! -   
Inv: Chi sei tu? - gli chiese quello, con aria interrogativa.  
Chibi:Oh, insomma, non c'è tempo per le chiacchiere! Te lo spiego dopo, ok? Vai Dracomon!   
DRACOMON DIGIEVOLVE….  
BAHAMUTMON!!!  
- Ok… Bahamutmon, attacca! MEGA FLARE!!  
L'energia si concentrò nelle fauci di Bahamutmon, che lanciò un devastante raggio all'indirizzo di Dark Andromon, troppo lento per poterlo schivare.  
Purtroppo, però, il digimon malvagio non stette a guardare, e replicò con la sua Spada Oscura.  
Chibi:Attento Bahamutmon! Quest'ultimo si scansò all'ultimo momento, ma non abbastanza velocemente: fu colpito a un'ala e cadde a terra, ritornando alla forma intermedia.  
Dracomon:Ouch… fa male… - si lamentò.  
Chibi: Ehm… pensi di avere ancora abbastanza energia per armor-digievolvere?  
Bahamutmon:Penso di sì… proviamoci!   
Chibi Perfetto… dunque… la nostra scelta di digiuova è limitata, Gennai non ci ha ancora spedito le copie _ vecchio smemorato… ahem, suppongo che dovrai accontentarti del digiuovo della Lealtà ^_^  
Dracomon: Ok…  
Chibi:POTERE SUPREMO DELLE DIGIUOVA!!!  
DRACOMON ARMOR-DIGIEVOLVE….  
TIAMATHMON, IL DRAGO DELLA LEALTA'!!!  
Inv: Wow… carino il tuo digimon  
Chibi:Thanks…  
Tiamathmon: TIAMATH FLARE!!!  
L'attacco di Tiamathmon mandò Dark Andromon a finire in mezzo alla giungla, privo di conoscenza ma non ancora distrutto.  
Chibi: Ok, here we go Io sono Chibi. Tu, come ti chiami?  
Inv: Io sono Inv - rispose il ragazzo biondo - Piacere! ^_^  
Chibi:Piacere mio Senti, finiscilo tu questo qui… ho una fame da lupo e tutto quello che voglio fare è tornare a casa mia +_+ Andiamo, Dracomon!  
Il ragazzo e il digimon si avviarono verso la giungla, a cercare il più vicino portale per il mondo reale.  
  
Capitolo7: con la morte negli occhi  
quel giorno Garrick (saltando una giornata di scuola) si era addentrato pesantemente nel territorio nemico per cercare di fare da punta di lancia per uno sfondamento da parte delle truppe sue alleate (dal giorno della disperata resistenza alla città della rinascita molti digimon influenti fornirono truppe per contrastare Apokalimon)  
Garrick:dannazione come ogni territorio controllato da Apokalimon è pesantemente corrotto, la notte cala permanentemente finche il "generale" del posto non viene accoppato  
Garrickoh dannazione è la cosa più corrota che abbia mai visto  
in arrivo si vede una schiera di angemon neri con qualche capitano che assomigliava a Magnaangemon  
  
DIGI-DEX  
Darkangemon  
digimon angelo caduto  
tipo virus  
lv campione  
tecnica: raggio infernale  
  
Dark Magnangemon  
digimon angelo caduto  
tipo virus  
lv evoluto  
tecnica: portale infernale  
  
  
Garrick:Dannazione! Blademon!  
Blademon: subito Garrick  
  
Blademon biodigievolve!  
  
Pureknightmon Divine mode!  
  
Pureknightmon: Raaaaaaaargh! FIAMMA DEL PURGATORIO!  
l'attacco riuscì ad eliminare molti Darkangemon ma il loro capitani rimasero in piedi  
tutti i Darkmagnangemon: PORTALE INFERNALE!  
tutti i Darkangemon: RAGGIO INFERNALE!  
l'attacco conbinato scaravento Pureknightmon a terra che regredi a Garrick, che grondava sangue e Blademon severamente ferito  
Garrick: dannazione sono pesantemente ferito, al riparo in quella caverna Blademon!  
nella caverna  
Garrick: M****! fortuna che ho portato un po di cibo, spero che ci possa rifocillare ma siamo troppo deboli per combattere, l'unica speranza è fare una corsa semi suicida verso la tv digivarco ed entrare, c'è il rischio grosso di lasciarci le penne prima riposiamo e medichiamoci quanto possibile  
1 ora dopo  
Garrick: bene stavolta è una situazione di tipo vittoria o morte, LE ODIO!  
Blademon: se moriremo moriremo insieme  
Garrick: così sia il patto è suggellato, ora corriamo Blademon  
Garrick: KIAIIIIII!  
Garrick: bene non ci hanno visti.. ci siamo quasi!  
un raggio infernale colpi il digivarco mentre garrick era a 10 metri dalla salvezza  
Garrick: NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
??????: SPIRA MORTALE!  
l'attacco andò a colpire il Darkangemon eliminandolo  
?????: sembri in difficoltà, lascia che ti faccia vedere un po di potenza contro gli sgherri di Apokalimon, ops io sono Evin e lui è il mio Digimon in forma mega: Evincarmon  
Evin si prestava pronto ad ammazzare un po di gente,era coperto da una corazza e mantello neri ed un'ascia da battaglia davvero temibile  
  
DIGI-DEX  
Evincarmon  
digimon evincaro  
tipo virus  
lv mega  
tecniche: appetito perverso, rancore, spira mortale  
  
Evincarmon era la versione ingigantita dell'armatura di evin ma aveva 2 ascie che un umano avrebbe tenuto a due mani e sembrava molto più malvagio all'apparenza di quanto fosse realmente  
Garrick:(pensando) un'altro dei miei compari di chat? a quanto pare diventare digidestinato era diventato più facile del previsto  
Garrick: sei la mia salvezza Evin io sono Garrick noto in chat come sirgarrick100, ma chiamami Garrick  
Evin: Sir ops Garrick!  
Garrick: riesci a scortarmi in un settore libero?  
Evin: certamente oh arrivano  
una brigata di Darkangemon si avvicinava capitanata da un Darkmagnangemon  
Evin: sta a vedere  
Evincarmon: RANCORE!  
la brigata venne spazzata via  
Garrick: oh cribbio! Darkandromon, alle nostre spalle  
Evin: patetici sgorbi!  
Evin si gettò fra i ranghi nemici brandendo la sua ascia, i Darkandromon vennero falciati come grano maturo  
Evin: via libera!  
voce: non così in fretta!  
Garrick: oh m****! un Darkseraphimon!  
  
Darkseraphimon  
digimon angelo caduto  
tipo virus  
lv mega  
tecnica: raggio infernale, portale infernale, inferno in terra  
  
Darkseraphimon: prima guariro il ragazzo corazzato più leggermente e il suo digimon, voglio un duello con un digimon angelo per provare la mia forza maligna  
Garrick: grazie ora ritornerai all'inferno da dove sei venuto  
  
Blademon BIODIGIEVOLVEEEE!  
Pureknightmon Divine mode  
  
i due angeli si scrutarono in lunghe occhiate prima di assaltarsi l'un l'altro  
Pureknightmon(dm): Lama suprema!  
Darkseraphimon: raggio infernale  
i due attacchi si infransero l'un l'altro mentre i due contendenti si prepararono per una nuova serie di attacchi  
Darkseraphimon:portale infernale!  
Pureknightmon(dm): Daaaaaahhh! FIAMMA DEL PURGATORIO!  
Darkseraphimon: nooooo!  
Darkseraphimon: adesso basta sciocchezze INFERNO IN TERRA!  
Pureknightmon(dm): ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH  
Evin svenne, Evincarmon ritorno al lv intermedio,  
tutte le cose nel raggio di 10 Km furono distrutte ma Pureknightmon resistette  
Pureknightmon: attacco potente, non c'è dubbio ma saro io a chiudere il sipario! ANGELO SENZA CUORE!, LAMA SUPREMA  
i due attacchhi polverizzarono l'angelo caduto e i settori adiacenti furono purificati, quindi una pietra cadde nella mani di Pureknigntmon che regredi a Garrick e Blademon  
Blademon: che strana pietra  
Garrick:i simboli di alcune digipietre, la digipietra della speranza, della Luce, dell'Amore e della Sicerità, farò meglio a portarla ai diretti interessati  
Blademon: io sveglio Evin e il suo digimon  
Evin: ohh che male tutto bene Cellmon?  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
Cellmon  
digimon rettile  
tipo dati  
lv intermedio  
tecniche: fascio fotonico, sguardo del basilisco  
  
Cellmon: si non sono morto   
Garrick: sei fortunato, la tua corazza ti ha protetto dall'impatto con l'attacco di Darkseraphimon, ora è tempo di tornare nella realtà, ci terremo in contatto grazie ad internet  
  
Capitolo:8 la neo generazione di digiprescelti  
  
qualche giorno dopo,italia,torino,casa di garrick  
Garrick:Yawn il mio primo giorno di scuola dopo essere rimasto per un anno a digiworld! ho voglia di farala vedere ad alcuni tizi con cui ho delle faccende in sospeso, mmmh(tira fuori la No-Dachi  
Garrick: lets move lets move!  
finita la giornata di scuola Garrick si mise al pc  
Garrick: to una mail  
  
da:Taichi Kamiya  
a:Garrick  
soggetto: incontro  
Garrick per domani abbiamo organizzato un raduno a digiworld,  
porta qualunque digiprescelto tu conosca  
  
Garrick: avvertiamo Evin ed Inv  
dopo averli avvertiti  
Garrick: dunque anche Chibi è diventato un Digiprescelto, bene altri rinforzi nella guerra!  
nel raduno a digiworld  
Tai: eccoci qui riuniti per decidere come affrontare il nuovo male che minaccia Digiworld, il ritorno di Apokalymon, il signore dei padroni delle tenebre  
Garrick: questo ha convocato nuovi digiprescelti come Me, Inv, Evin e Chibi  
Evin: questo però ha condotto Digiworld in una guerra devastante, molti settori sono stati devastati dalle legioni di Apokalymon  
Garrick:la mia ultima battaglia ne è un esempio vero Evin?  
Evin: sono quasi morto per l'onda durto di un attacco di un angelo caduto: Darkseraphimon  
Garrick: quando è morto ha lasciato questa pietra, ha i simboli di 4 digipietre, evidentemente le forge delle digipitre sono state distrutte da apokalymon che ha "concentrato" più digipitre in questa pietra grande  
Garrick mostra la pietra e questa emette un bagliore  
in quel momento TK,Kari,Mimi e Sora ed i loro Digimon sentirono nelle loro menti una voce molto digitale che disse  
"Matrix Digievoluzione"  
i suddetti: una voce nella mia testa  
Garrick: che c'è quella pietra vi ha fatto qualcosa di strano?  
TK: no niente  
Garrick: va be.... se poi sentite più male non dite che non vi ho avvertito  
Matt: tornando al dibattito questa guerra deve essere conclusa nel minor tempo possibile, suggerisco di trovare Apokalymon nel suo rifugio e di distruggere il male alla radice  
Garrick:non abbiamo la minima idea di dove sia e magari non siamo ancora pronti, tutti dovrebbero raggiungere il livello Matrix, ma magari c'è ne uno superiore non so se mi spiego  
Matt: Tai perchè hai le pupille rosse?  
Tai si avventa su Matt cercando di dilaniarlo a morsi  
Matt: nn posso ferirlo non è padrone si se, che faccio? si come ho fatto quando Agumon è stato catturato dall'imperatore Digimon  
Matt da un pugno in faccia a Tai che riprende il controllo mentre qualcosa li esce dalla testa  
Garrick: un digimon!  
???????: sono Lord Devimon  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
Lord Devimon  
digimon angelo caduto  
Tipo Virus  
livello mega  
tecniche  
artiglio d'osso, laser crudele  
  
Matt: NON DOVEVI FARE QUESTO! Gabumon!  
Gabumon: si Matt  
Gabumon BIODIGIEVOLVE!!!  
  
Metalgarurumon Fenril mode!  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
Metalgarurumon Fenril mode  
Digimon Animale  
Tipo Anti-Virus  
Livello Mega  
Tecniche: Raggio Lunare, Artiglio Lunare  
questa nuova forma di metalgarurumon era una sua versione "organica"  
Metalgarurumon (fm):AUUUUUUUU!  
Metalgarurumon (fm): raggio lunare!!  
Lord Devimon: ARRRGH!  
Metalgarurumon (fm): ARTIGLIO LUNARE  
Lord Devimon: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
Garrick: così anche Gabumon e Matt hanno raggiunto il Livello Matrix, bene bene  
Tai: che è successo?!  
Garrick: non ditegli nulla ok?  
Sora: garantito  
Joe: sperando che l'incontro non venga interrotto di nuovo propongo di escogitare un modo per scovare la tana di Apokalymon  
Garrick: ne ho uno ma è rischioso, mooolto rischioso: dovrei infiltrarmi tra le linee nemiche e catturare un "ufficiale di Apokalymon e farlo cantare  
Tai&Matt:verremo con te!  
Sora,Mimi,Kari e Tk:anche noi, possiamo Matrixdigievolvere!  
Garrick:la pietra ha fatto questo,bene, Evin, Invader, Chibi?  
Invader: io sto meglio in prima linea con Invadermon , appena avrò il segnale lancerò la carica!  
Evin: anche sarò in prima linea con Cellmon,datemi un reggimento e le linee nemiche sono sfondate  
Chibi: io farò da supporto con Dracomon  
Joe e Izzy: saremmo di intralcio, non possiamo matrix digievolvere, resteremo come comando operazioni  
Garrick: bene, tu Davis con Imperialdramon ci porterai sopra l'area operazioni ove ci lanceremo a mezzaria matrixdigievoluti, Yolie, Cody sarete per il supporto in prima linea!, avanti!  
Tutti: per Digiworld!  
Garrick: mi raccomando dobbiamo prepararci anche psicologicamente per il giorno M che sara fra una settimana, non sarà una gita di piacere vi avverto si potrebbe anche rischiare le penne  
Tutti si avviarono a casa propia consci del fatto che qualcosa di molto rischioso li attendeva  
  
Capitolo9: operazione enclave  
-3 giorni al giorno M casa di Tai  
Tai: dannazione -3 giorni potrei anche lasciarci le penne!  
Kari: su fratellone con il morale, è per il bene di digiworld  
Tai: gia...  
contemporaneamente in casa Ishida  
Matt: sono preoccupato, mancano 3 giorni alla missione, ho paura  
TK: se dovremo morire moriremo tutti e due insieme,  
Matt: no TK tu dovresti restare vivo dopotutto la nuova generazione sei tu  
TK: capisco, comunque affronteremo insieme questa avventura   
Matt: così sia!  
Giorno M, la tensione alle stelle!  
Garrick: tutti pronti, spero che vi siate preparati adeguatamente  
Izzy: secondo i rapporti dei Searchmon un ufficiale di Apokalymon è 2 settori a est di qui ma rilevano una potente guardia del corpo, fate attenzione  
Joe: ma c'è una forte anomalia digitale lì , state attenti  
Garrick: garantito, Inv, Evin mettetevi a capo dei reggimenti, chibi supportali con bahamutmon!  
Chibi: ok  
Inv: Sicuro!  
Evin: facciamo saltare un po di teste  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
searchmon  
lv armor (wormon con digiovo dell'affidabilita mi sembra nda)  
Tipo dati  
Tecniche nessuna  
Note: è un radar mobile  
Garrick: garantito non faremo accoppare tanto facilmente, allora appena vedete un'attacco infuocato nel cielo lanciate la carica contro il nemico  
Garrick: Davis, avanti con ImperialDramon!  
Davis: ok veemon?  
Veemon megadigievolve!  
Imperialdramon!  
Garrick: tutti sopra!  
ImperialDramon: tenetevi forte!  
Partenza iper veloce ed in mezzo secondo sono già in volo  
Garrick: vola molto alto per non farci scoprire, quando saremo sull'area operazioni farai una picchiata e ci lancerai!  
ImperialDramon: va bene  
Mimi: ho un principio di mal d'aria  
Sora: non chiederlo a me!  
ma Garrick era inpassibile anzi si divertiva con tutti i cambiamenti di posizione  
Garrick: siamo sopra la zona, fate come me, digievolveremo a mezz'aria  
Garrick si butta nel vuoto  
Tai: avanti coraggio!  
Sora: si!  
Blademon  
Agumon  
Gabumon  
Piomon  
Palmon  
Patamon  
Gatomon  
  
BIODIGIEVOLVE!!!!  
  
Pureknightmon Divine mode!  
Wargreymon Asault mode!  
Metalgarurumon Feril mode!  
Phoenixmon, Whirwind mode!  
Rosemon Ninja mode!  
Seraphimon Holy Defender mode!  
Ophanimon Supreme Light mode!  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
Poenixmon Wirlwind mode  
Digimon uccello sacro  
Lv mega  
tipo antivirus  
Tecniche fiamme della fenice, Tornado  
  
  
Rosemon Ninja mode  
Digimon mutante  
Lv mega  
Tipo antivirus  
Tecniche lancia della rosa, frusta di spine, attacco alla velocità della luce  
  
Seraphimon Holy Defender mode  
Digimon angelo  
Lv mega  
Tipo antivirus  
Tecniche: Testamento, Sacra Alabarda  
  
Ophanimon Supreme light mode  
Digimon angelo  
Lv mega  
tipo antivirus  
tecniche: Lancia dell'eden, fulmine celeste  
i nuovi digimon erano la versione suprema dell'elemento del digiprescelto: phoenixmon era grigia invece che dorata mentre rosemon nija mode sembrava si fosse fusa con shurimon   
mentre Seraphimon e Ophanimon erano perfettamente uguali a parte l'aramtura dorata e che Seraphimon aveva un'alabarda ora  
Davis: buona fortuna ragazzi  
i 7 digimon planarono verso il territorio, pronti a combattere il nemico, furono accolti da fuoco di contraerea proveniente dai Darkandromon  
Phoenixmon (WM)  
Fiamme della fenice!  
Darkandromons: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!  
Pureknightmon (dm): finalmente, siamo atterrati, ci siamo!  
Seraphimon (HDM): sento una forte oscurità da quella parte  
Pureknighmon (DM): avviamoci  
arrivati in vista dell'"ufficiale"  
Metalgarurumon (FM): un lord devimon  
Pureknightmon (DM):mmmh speriamo sia abbastanza codardo  
Lord Devimon: ehh chi siete? GUARDIE!  
Arriva un plotone di Caosmon  
Wargreymon (AM): oh no!  
Rosemon (NM): dannazione!  
Pureknighmon (DM): fiamma del purgatorio!  
2 caosmon distrutti dall'attacco  
Phoenixmon (WM): tornado!  
Metalgarurumon (FM): artiglio lunare!  
Rosemon (NM): attacco alla velocità della luce  
tutti i caosmon vennero distrutti dall'attacco  
Lord Devimon: non uciodetemi faro quello che volete  
Seraphimon (HDM): dove è il tuo padrone?  
Lord devimon: non so niente!  
Ophanimon (SLM): fulmine celeste!  
Lord Devimon: ARRGGHHH! endeless frost, è tutto quello che so arrggh!  
l'evil digimon si dissolve  
Pureknightmon (DM): una pietra come quella di Mimi, Sora, Kari e TK, solo che questa ha i simboli di Izzy, Joe, una barra nera ed un simbolo che nn ho mai visto  
Pureknightmon: avanti il segnale  
Phoenixmon: fiamme della fenice!  
questo fu il segnale  
Inv ed Evin: CARICA! avanti guardromons e tankmons, avanti andromons!  
le truppe: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Invadermon: tempesta missilistica  
Cellmon megadigievolve!  
Evincarmon  
Evincarmon: rancore, spira mortale!  
gli evildigimon opposero resistenza ma inutilmente  
Pureknightmon (DM): un'ottima battglia, l'operazione enclave è riuscita con successo, sappiamo dove è Apokalymon: endless frost!  
tentomon e izzy arrivano sul momento  
i digimon regrediscono  
Garrick: tentomon, sai qualcosa su endless frost? abbiamo scoperto da un Lord Devimon in punto di morte che è il rifugio di Apokalymon  
Tentomon: endless frost? oh la località più fredda di digiworld, in estate c'è - 50°  
Tai: oh CA**O!  
Garrick: diventiamo cubetti di giaccio se andiamo là  
Davis: ci sarà pure un modo per arrivarci  
Garrick: spero!, possiamo andare con ImperialDramon ma dovremmo comunque percorre qualcosa a piedi, non so come si può  
Inv: M***A!  
Garrick: troveremo un modo, avanti a casa! godiamoci il riposo dopo la battaglia, c'è lo siamo meritato!  
Mimi: giusto!^^  
Garrick: ah vi devo dare questo Evin, Izzy, Joe prendete questa pietra  
Chibi: il sibolo della digipietra della leatà!  
Garrick: pigliala anche tu allora  
e come con Sora, Mimi,Kari e TK successe che loro ed i loro digimon sentirono nelle loro teste "Matrix Digievoluzione"  
Capitolo 10 ancora una volta digimon nel mondo reale  
lunedì 13 febbraio 2003, casa di Garrick  
Garrick: yawn oggi verifica di matematica!, dannazione alle prime 2 ore, preferirei andare a combattere apokalymon  
Mamma: sono le 7.30  
Garrick: oh no!  
preparato a razzo va a scuola come un bolide  
durante la verifica  
Garrick: yawn  
BOOOM! suona l'allarme antincendio  
Garrick: VIAVIAVIA!  
insegnate: muoversi!  
usciti dalla classe  
Garrick: altro che incendio, un Myotismon scortato da alcuni Ogremon, sguainate le spade!  
Compagno1: non il momento di fare fesserie, Luca( il vero nome di Garrick nel mondo reale nda)  
Compagno2: vuoi crepare?  
Garrick sguaina la No-Dachi mentre dal soffitto arriva Blademon  
Compagno1: capperi, è davvero un guerriero!  
Compagno2:già non è un debole od un codardo come si mostrava!  
Myotismon: Stormo delle tenebre!  
l'attacco stermina la classe  
Garrick: uccidere innocenti davanti a me è una cosa che non tollero! RAAARRRGGGGHHH!  
il simbolo dello zelo sulla spada si illumina di luce dorata  
Blademon  
BIODIVINEDIGIEVOLVE!!!  
  
SupremeAngemon  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
SupremeAngemon  
digimon angelo   
lv Divino  
Tipo anti virus  
tecniche: Suprema lama celeste, Raggio celeste, Porta celeste  
una digievoluzione splendida, un'angelo in armatura d'oro e le 2 ali in argento, con la spada fatta della più fine cizoide*  
  
*il metallo più resistente su digiworld  
Arcangelmon: PORTA CELESTE!  
Myotismon: no NOOOO  
gli evil digimon sono rissucchiati dal portale  
Garrick: tutti morti, via prima che arrivi la polizia!  
Blademon: concordo  
i 2 saltano fuori dalla finestra atterrando sul marciapide  
Garrick: al massimo! verso casa  
intanto si mette a piovere  
Blademon: ci mancava anche questa  
  
a casa  
dannazione devo scrivere un'email per contattare gli altri  
  
Da: Garrick  
A: Taichi Kamya  
Oggetto: GUAI GROSSI  
digimon nel mondo reale dalle   
mie parti controllate se c'è   
qualcosa anche da voi! comunque io   
nn ci andrei troppo per il sottile,   
terminateli e basta  
  
Tai: oh cavolo! finiranno mai ste cose possibile?, quando mai digiworld sarà salvo per sempre?  
Evin:(leggendo il messaggio) io non ho niente del genere (guarda fuori dalla finestra) come nn detto  
Evin vide alcuni numemon assaltare una pasticceria mentre accanto un mammothmon che seminava   
distruzione in un magazzino di cristalli  
Evin: Cellmon avanti!  
Cellmon con piacere  
Cellmon megadigievolve!  
Evincarmon!  
Evincarmon:Rancore!  
i numemon furono sterminati  
Evin: ora il mammothmon  
Evincarmon: no problem SPIRA MORTALE  
ed il mammothmon se ne andò nel regno delle ombre....  
Evin: contattiamo Garrick  
Chibi ed Inv ebbero problemi uguali ma l'invasione restò circoscritta all'italia che richiese l'aiuto della NATO per provare a fermare i digimon  
alcuni giorni dopo in chat  
Garrick: dannazione l'italia è in grossi guai, dobbiamo arginare l'invasione  
Inv: ma come? continuano ad arrivare!  
Chibi: è da 2 giorni che combattiamo  
Garrick: arginiamo il problema alla radice a digiwolrd, cerchiamo le basi che mandano i digimon ed annientiamole!  
Evin: sembra una buona idea  
Inv: già andiamo il prima possibile  
Garrick: ci vorrebbe una campagna di più giorni, che si fa con i genitori? riveliamo la nostra identità di digiprescelti?  
Evin:pensi che ci credano  
Inv: se chiamiamo in causa i nostri Digimon...  
Chibi: si può fare sperando che non chiamino la polizia...  
Garrick:no ho un'altra idea: che ne dite se entriamo nei varchi da dove escono i digimon? andremo direttamente alle base che mandano i Digimon  
Inv: è meglio questa idea dell'altra  
Evin: ok, approvato  
il giorno dopo, Torino   
Garrick: oh mamma truppe USA!  
Blademon: avviciniamoci con discrezione  
Soldato USA1: ehi boy what are you doing here? go home!  
Garrick: excuse me  
Garrick tramortisce il soldato colpendolo con l'elsa della sua no-dachi  
Blademon: dentro ora!  
ma purtoppo passa una ronda e vede il soldato tramortito  
SoldatoUSA2: oh my god someone want to break the security perimeter!  
SoldatoUSA1(svegliandosi): was a boy! a boy stun me!  
SoldatoUSA3: BLAST IT, WE ARE UNDER ENEMY FIRE! DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!!!  
Garrick:(schivando la pioggia di proiettili): NO NO!  
Garrick si mette al riparo dientro un muro  
Garrick(estraendo 5 coltelli da lancio): non volevo finisse così(lancia i coltelli)  
il primo prese in piena fronte un soldato uccidendolo sul colpo, il secondo menomò un altro al braccio sinistro ed i rimanenti tre andarono in pieno petto ad un terzo  
Garrick: come non detto adesso arrivano 5 plotoni (getta un occhio su un Carroarmato parcheggiato sul bordo della strada) quello mi potrebbe servire(ghigno malvagio)  
Garrick:Blademon una volta dentro dammi una mano a ricaricare, presto ORA!  
dentro al carroarmato  
Garrick: urca ho sempre sognato di spararare con uno di questi cosi! allora dov'è il grilletto, ah eccolo, puntare, mirare, FUOCO!  
il cannone ruggi e un paio di plotoni furono spediti nel regno delle ombre  
Blademon: io ricarico ma tu fai in modo di tenerli lontani e farne fuggire il più possibile  
Garrick: all'M60!  
RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATTATATATATATATATATATATT  
SoldatoUSA: retreat, fall back  
SergenteUSA(parlando alla radio): request reiforcement!  
di nuovo il cannone ruggi spedendo nel regno delle ombre alcuni soldati  
Garrick: ora dentro il digivarco!!  
Blademon: approvo!  
nel frattempo a Bologna  
Evin: quelle truppe NATO danno un sacco di problemi  
Cellmon:hanno circondato il digivarco!  
Militare1: questa è zona militare, ragazzo, vai a casa!  
Evin:ok  
Cellmon: che è sto rumore?  
Evin:una jeep! e ha anche la mitragliatrice sopra  
Cellmon: che vuoi fare?  
Evin:mettere in pratica cio che ho visto giocando a Grand Theef Auto  
Evin da un pugno al conducente e si piglia la Jeep  
Evin: Cellmon alla mitragliatrice!  
Cellmon: grande  
RATATATATATATATATAT  
Evin:no un posto di blocco!  
CRASH!  
Evin: l'ho scampata bella, Cellmon, tienili lontani con la mitragliatrice!  
Cellmon: ocho all'elicottero  
Evin: oh cribbio uno dei nostri Mangusta, equivale all'Apache americano, SPARA ALL'ELICA, SPARA ALL'ELICA!!! è il suo punto debole  
RATATATATATATATATATAT  
Pilotadell'elicottero: dannazione, hanno colpito il rotore MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY  
Evin: fiuuuuu c'è l'abbiamo fatta, dietro quel muro c'è il digivarco anf anf anf  
Cellmon:OCCHIO AL MUROOOOOOOOO  
Evin:che? ahaaaahahahah!  
la jeep si ribalta e Evin e Cellmon finiscono direttamente nel digivarco  
a firenze  
Inv: il ponte dell'arno militarizzato per evitare il passaggio dei Digimon come passeremo?  
Invadermon: io disattivo la rookie mode  
Inv: ho capito che vuoi fare  
Invadermon: Rooooaaaarrr! Tempesta missilistica!  
Gente: UN MOSTRO!!!! AHHHHH SALVATEVI LA VITA!  
militare: oh mer*a!  
militare2:f-fermo o sppparo! AAAHHHHH  
in neanche un minuto il ponte era smilitarizzato  
Inv: però comodo nell'ora di punta, ecco il digivarco  
Chibi invece resto bloccato a roma causa problemi familiari  
  
  
Capitolo11: il ritorno di un'amico  
Tai e gli altri nn erano rimasti a guardare e riuscirono ad ottenere importanti vittorie forzando le linee di Apokalymon  
però una sorpresa avrebbe accolto tai mentre perlustrava un settore  
Tai: troppo tranquillo ho un brutto presentimento Agumon  
Agumon:il presentimento è fondato, neanche io mi sento troppo tranquillo  
???????: RESPIRO A FRECCIA!  
Agumon scanso l'attacco pronto per la battaglia ma all'improvviso  
Tai:questo attacco, non è possibile! AREOZEROMON!  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
AreoZeromon  
Digimon rettile  
lv evoluto  
tecniche: ala a lama V e Respiro a freccia(nota per ala a lama V io l'hotradotta dall'inglese alla lettera)  
AreoZeromon: Tai!  
Tai: ti credevo morto...  
AreoZeromon: no ero solo ferito  
Agumon: che è questa storia?  
Tai: ho mentito la prima volta a digiworld, non ero un novellino ho solo finto questo è stato il mio primo vero digimon prima di ricevere un digivice  
Tai: ma ora direi di agire come una squarda ok?  
Agumon: va bene  
AreoZeromon: ci sto!  
intanto Garrick, Inv ed Evin erano capitati nello stesso settore da più varchi diversi  
Garrick:ed eccoci qua!  
Inv: vediamo ecco come fanno a mandare digimon all'infinito, creano un'obelisco di controllo e lo trasformano  
Evin: sappiamo che fare  
Caosmon: che cifate oh no i digiprescelti divini!  
Garrick:divini?  
Evin però aveva già tagliato in due il Caosmon  
Inv: avremo qualcosa che ci differenzia dagli altri digiprescelti  
Garrick:boh, ci penseremo dopo ora mettiamo a ferro e fuoco sto stabilimento, Blademon all'attaco  
Blademon  
BIODIVINE DIGIEVOLVE!  
SupremeAngemon  
Evin: un'altro livello, quindi dobbiamo raggiungerlo anche noi!  
Inv: si ma in che modo?  
Evin: nn perdiamo tempo ora dimostramo di poter Biodigievolvere  
Cellmon: SII!  
Cellmon BIODIGIEVOLVE  
Evincarmon Rancor mode  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
Evincarmon Rancor mode  
digimon guerriero  
lv mega  
tipo virus  
Tecniche: attacco spietato, morte e distruzione!  
questa nuova versione di Evincarmon era più selvaggia e brutale dell'altra  
  
Evincarmon(rm): Morte e distruzione!!!  
metà stabilimento era già macerie mentre Supreme Angemon eliminava alcuni digimon demone più in là  
Invadermon: nn vorremo perderci la festa  
Inv: eh no!^^  
Invadermon Megadigievolve!  
ULTIMATE GODDRAMON!  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
Ultimate Goddramon  
Digimon angelo  
tipo anti-virus  
Tecnica: apocalisse angelico  
  
Ultimate Goddramon:APOCALISSE ANGELICO!!!  
rovine.......  
in quel momento arrivava chibi  
Chibi: scusate il ritardo, mi sono perso qualcosa?  
Inv:tutta l'operazione  
Chibi:dannazione  
Garrick: ahhhhhhhhhh!  
4 luci apparvero nel cielo: una d'argento, una azzura, una verde ed una rossa  
Garrick:non è possibile, Baihumon!  
Inv: Azulungmon  
Azulungmon: sono venuto con gli altri 3 supremi, i restanti digiprescelti divini sono stati trovati  
Zhuquemon(la fenice rossa): Evin tu sei il mio Avatar ti dono il potere del fuoco divino, ora l'ultimo livello ti è accessibile  
Evin: conosci il mio nome?  
Zhuquemon:il vostro nome ci era noto fin dalla vostra nascita  
Azulungmon: Inv, il potere della divina aria è tuo, usalo con saggezza  
Ebonwumon:Chibi, il potere divino della terra è tuo, usalo con prudenza, potrebbe rivelarsi molto difficile da controllare  
Baihumon:Garrick, mio Avatar, il potere divino del metallo ti è già stato donato attraverso la spada ma grazie ancora per aver trovato gli altri digiprescelti divini  
Azulungmon:ora non subirete più gli effetti di Endless Frost  
Evin: lo scontro finale è vicino  
fatto questo i supremi scomparvero  
Garrick:sarà meglio convocvare una riunione generale d'emergenza dei digiprescelti   
Chibi: concordo, credo che ora dovremo recarci ad endless forst il più presto possibile  
  
il giorno dopo, riunione di emergenza  
Tai:volevo presentarvi un nuovo amico, AreoZeromon!  
Tai: lui è stato il mio primo digimon, io ho mentito la prima volta che andammo insieme a digiworld, già allora avevo esperienza da vendere  
Agumon: ora agiamo come una squadra!  
Garrick:Davis tieni pronto imperialdramon,entro la prossima settimana Io,Inv,Evin e Chibi andiamo ad endless frost  
Davis: vi congelerete!  
Garrick: sta tranquillo, sappiamo il fatto nostro....  
Evin:dopotutto siamo i digiprescelti divini  
Inv:già!  
Izzy: digiprescelti divini?  
Inv:sì, siamo gli avatar dei 4 supremi, Azulongmon, Zhuquemon, Baihumon ed Ebonwumon  
Yolei: i 4 digimon di livello mega che proteggono digiworld..  
Garrick: non credo che voi siate in grado di riuscire in questa missione quasi suicida percio vi sconsiglio di prenderci parte  
Mimi: si è meglio  
Capitolo12:lo scontro finale  
casa di Garrick  
Garrick: questa nn ci voleva caro Blademon sono stato troppo avventato, ora dovremo dirigeri ad Endless Frost e nn sono psicologicamente molto preparato  
Baldemon: ti capisco questa sara qualcosa che segnerà le nostre vite...  
Garrick: spero solo che nessuno si tiri indietro, spediro una mail per decidere il giorno  
Garrick:oh ne è arrivata un'altra  
  
da: inv, chibi ed Evin  
a: Garrick  
Oggetto:giorno di Endless Frost  
come giorno partiremo domani stesso, va bene?  
se si incontramoci a Digiworld nel settore del monte panorama  
  
Garrick: va bene, ecco la mail di risposta  
il giorno seguente, a Digiworld  
Garrick: una volta arrivato davis non si può tornare indietro  
Chibi: questa situazione mi ricorda la stessa di Cloud e compagni prima dello scontro finale con Sephiroth  
Garrick: mi fai solo diventare più nervoso di quanto non lo sia già!  
Evin: oh ecco Davis con Imperialdramon  
Tai: ci sono anche io!  
Areozeromon&Agumon: e anche noi!  
Garrick:ti sconsiglio di venire ma se vuoi puoi in ogni caso non mi prendo nessuna responsabilità su una vostra eventuale dipartita  
Tai: così sia  
Davis: imperialdramon avanti!  
Imperialdramon: subito!  
Partenza a razzo di Imperialdramon ed arrivo ad Endless Frost in 5 minuti  
Imperialdramon: io vi lascio qui, prudenza estrema!  
Garrick:AVANTI!  
Inv: SIII!  
Evin: oh diavolo, fanno bene a chiamarlo Endless frost! neve e gelo dappertutto con una nebbia che non si vede a 10 metri!  
Tai: c'è qualcosa di strano, sento qualcosa, qualcosa che mi sembra familiare, devo andare in quella direzione  
Garrick: aspetta!  
Tai si allontana nella nebbia seguito da Agumon e Areozeromon  
Garrick: fantastico credo che fra poco ne ritroveremo il cadavere sul selciato  
Chibi come faremo a trovare il covo di Apokalymon?  
Garrick: quarda a terra! tracce di liquido verde, proviamo a seguirle  
Evin: speriamo che vada bene  
Intanto Tai era giunto ad una grotta dorata  
Tai: è da qui che viene l'energia, addentriamoci  
Agumon: che luce!  
Tai: una digipietra, una digipietra che aspettava me, questo è il simbolo del digiuovo dei miracoli quindi.... questa è la DIGIPIETRA DEI MIRACOLI!  
Agumon: AHHHHH!  
un grade bagliore e si ritrovarono davanti ad una costruzione, la nebbia si era diradata  
Garrick: ehi la nebbia si è diradata  
Tai: ragazzi!  
Blademon: ehi guardatye la, è Tai ed ha trovatao il covo del nemico  
Invadermon: quindi questo è il quartier generale di Apokalymon...  
Garrick: questo è il momento della verità......  
Dentro l'edificio...  
Inv: sembra un qualunque tempio  
Tai: mah  
Voce: ahahahahahahahahaha, vorreste sfidarmi, prima dovrete trovarmi  
Garrick: questo significa enigmi  
Voce propio così, chi vuole comabattermi non può essere uno stupido deve anche sapere usare il cerevello altrimenti significa che lo abbatero in un colpo solo   
Inv: codardo, FATTI AVANTI!  
Evin: andiamo avanti verso quella porta  
Inv: sembra un corridoio normale  
dopo una svolta  
Garrick: STAI INDIETRO INV!  
Garrick tira via Inv prima che una barriera di spuntoni cadente dal soffitto lo ridusse in carne trita  
Garrick: ca**o aspettate, forse la mia esperienza di videogiochi nn è affatto inutile, Evin passami un sasso  
Evin: a che ti serve un sasso?  
Garrick: ora lo tiro sul pavimento e noi corriamo mentre la grata ritorna al soffitto  
Chibi: cavolo ci saremmo rimasti per ore davanti a questo enigma senza di te  
dopo la corsa  
Voce: bene la prima prova è superata ora la seconda  
una grande sala con molti canali in cui scorreva liquido verdastro  
Garrick: proviamo a buttare dentro al liquido un tappo di biro  
il tappo si sciolse  
Inv: acido amuriatico.....  
Evin: ci sono delle leve là  
Chibi: tiriamone una  
un ponte si creo a mezzaria permettendo il passaggio  
Chibi: tiriamo l'altra  
si creo un ponte più in là ma il primo scomparve  
Evin: ci vuole un digimon volante   
Garrick: naaaahhh ci penso io, chibi tira la prima leva  
Chibi: ok  
Garrick: passiamo  
Garrick: ora ci tiro uno dei mie coltelli da lancio sulla leva  
e il secondo ponte apparve  
Evin: bene ora ci ritoviamo con tre leve, una piattaforma a pressione e una manovella, e dire che mancano solo 2 piattafrome per arrivare dall'altra parte  
Garrick:beh proviamo a fare tutto conteporaneamente, allora 1, 2, 3!  
un'altro ponte apparì  
Chibi: bene ora  
Inv: oh no qualcosa da incastrare, eccolo là  
Garrick: avanti andiamo a prenderlo!  
VAAAAAAMP!  
Garrick: va bene che rischio di morire coff ma almeno morire nel combattimento finale coff non morire per una fiammata di una trappola  
Evin: io ci provo non sono l'avatar del fuoco?  
Evin passo indenne le fiamme e riporto l'oggetto da incastare  
Garrick:perfetto ora da Apokalymon!  
Inv: lo scontro finale  
Tai: dannazione!  
la cosidetta stanza finale era normalissima per un tem,pio, tante colonne ed un trono alla fine   
Garrick: Apokalymon!  
Apokalymon: finalmente ora è tempo di vedre chi la spunterà   
  
Garrick: ora!  
Blademon  
Invadermon  
Cellmon  
Dracomon  
Biodivinedigievolve!  
Supreme Angemon  
Judgement Goddramon!  
Darknessmon  
Ultimamon!  
  
Agumon  
Aerozeromon  
BioDNAdigievolve!  
V-zeroGreymon  
  
DIGI-ANALIZER  
  
Saint Invadermon  
digimon angelo  
tipo anti-virus  
lv divino  
Tecniche:Giudizio inappelabile, Parere divino, Fucili scomponibili  
  
Darknessmon  
Digimon Elementale  
tipo virus  
Lv infernal  
tecniche: Pergamena Maledetta, Vento Bruciante  
  
Ultimamon  
Digimon Elementale  
Tipo Anti-Virus  
Lv divino  
Tecniche: Meteo, Flare  
  
V-zeroGreymon  
Digidrago  
Tipo anti-virus  
Lv Divino  
Tecniche: Laser a Freccia, Lama del Digidrago  
  
Apokalymon  
digimon Demone supremo  
Tipo virus  
lv Infernal(divino è per gli anti virus, infernal è per i virus nda)  
Tecnche: tempesta di bombe, lancia di Longinus(Ikary, vieni a prendermi ti aspetto con la katana in mano e ti sfascio l'EVA-01 nda)  
  
Apokalymon: bene ora è tempo di andare a combattere in un luogo più consono  
un flash e tutti si ritrovarono nientemeno che nello spazio!  
SupremeAngemon:lo spazio siamo nello spazio!  
Darknessmon:mmhhh la cosa si fa interessante  
Apokalymon: Tempesta di bombe!  
Ultimamon: raaaaagghhhh!  
Supreme Angemon: SUPREMA LAMA CELESTE!  
Apokalymon: credi che sia sufficente?  
Darknessmon: VENTO BRUCIANTE!  
Apokalymon: siete deboli   
Saint Inadermon: GIUDIZIO INAPPELLABILE!!  
Apokalymon: tutto qui? LANCIA DI LONGINUS!  
I digimon furono scraventati via verso la luna  
V-zeroGreymon: RAGGIO A FRECCIA  
l'attacco riusci a fermare Apokalymon prima che li finisse  
Ultimamon: ho notato che si copre sempre una parte..  
Supreme Angemon: un attacco combinato in perfetta sincronia in quel punto dovrebbe eliminarlo o ferirlo gravemente  
Saint Invadermon: può funzionare  
Apokalymon ora vio finisco eroi mancati  
Darknessmon: ORA  
Supreme Angemon: SUPREMA LAMA CELESTE  
Darknessmon: Pergamena Maledetta!  
Saint Invadermon: Fucili Scomponibili!  
Ultimamon: METEO!  
V-ZeroGreymon: LAMA DEL DIGIDRAGO!  
Apokalymon: RRRAAAAGHHHH! Anf ANF ANF!  
Supreme Angemon:ADESSO! PORTA CELESTE!  
Apokalymon: nnooooohhhh non può finire cosi! AAARRRGGGGHHH  
intanto tutto ritornava al covo di apokalymon  
Supreme Angemon: qui crolla tutto via!  
ma sulla via del ritorno Supreme Angemon fu travolto da alcuni massi e rimase intrappolato sotto le rovine  
fuori...  
Inv: oh no dannazione e non possiamo neanche darli degna sepoltura.  
un pugno esce dalle macerie  
Garrick: nessuno mi ucciderà nessuno!  
Baldemon: ed io sarò sempre al tuo fianco  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FINE!  
  
  
  
  
  
questa è la mia prima fic, accetto critiche di ogni genere ah dimenticavo la fic partecipa al torneo di Hikari88 


End file.
